It's Only You
by xlostinmyownworldx
Summary: Unrequited love, forbidden love, and suicide attempts. A Seth Clearwater one-shot that i thought up one night and the idea has been bugging me forever to wright so I finally did. I hope you all enjoy it. Review please! T for mature content and language


Hola everybody! I have decided to write a Seth Clearwater one-shot! I hope everyone enjoys it!

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from the Twilight book series.

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

It's Only You

_They say it's easy to show someone you love them_

_But what if they love someone else _

_And they can't be with them?_

_Do you take advantage of their weakness?_

_Or do you play the best friend and comfort them_

_Knowing that you're hurting yourself even more?_

_The choice isn't easy_

_But it's a choice some of us have to make_

"Mel! Mel! Wait up!" I heard behind me as I was walking through the doors of La Push High School. I stopped and turned around, my wavy black and red hair flying out behind me. My heart beat faster as I recognized the boy running towards me, his large hand waving in the air, trying to get my attention. I smiled as my best friend, Seth Clearwater, ran up beside me; not a bit out of breath.

"Hey Mel. What's up?" he asked as he slung his muscular arm around my shoulders. My heart beat picked up even more and I fought a blush. I suppressed a grin as I looked up and put on a 'thinking' face.

"Well let's see…the birds are up, the sky is up, the clouds are up and oh yea, the sun is up. Does that answer your question, Mr. Clearwater?" I said, grinning cheekily at him. Seth grinned and mussed my hair.

"Yea, yea, smart ass. C'mon lets get to class."

With that we walked into the school, just as the first bell rang.

My morning classes were boring but I was glad the day was almost over. It was lunch and Seth and I were sitting with Jake, Embry, and Quil.

The guys were being their normal loud selves; well they were except for Seth. I looked at him concerned.

"Seth? You okay? You're pretty quiet today." I asked as I laid my small hand on his bigger one. He looked up at me, snapping out of his trance when my hand touched his. He attempted to smile at me but failed; the smile looking more like a strained grimace.

"I'm fine, Erameldan."

I knew something was wrong. He only ever called me by my full name when he was stressed over something, he was excited, or when he didn't want me to worry. The look on his face told me that it was an odd mix between the three.

I nodded my head slowly and didn't press the issue; instead moving on to a different topic.

"So are you still coming over tonight?" I asked lightly. He looked passed me at something and shook his head no. I frowned and questioned him further.

"I…I have to…run patrols. Yea I have to run patrol tonight." He said, still not meeting my gaze. I frowned at him, knowing that he was lying. Sam never made Seth run patrol on Wednesday nights. Once again I didn't press the issue; figuring that he would tell me when he was ready. I had complete faith in him. He was my best friend and my unrequited love.

"Alright well I'll see you tomorrow. I'm gonna head out early." I said as I got up from the table and headed out to the schools' parking lot and my car.

The next morning when I got to school, I couldn't find Seth or the guys at all. I waited all day to hear Seth's voice come to my ear from behind but it never happened.

When I went to lunch I saw Jake, Embry and Quil sitting at our usual table but there was no Seth. I walked over to their table and sat down next to Embry. As soon as I did, their whispered conversation stopped and the already tense atmosphere thickened.

"Hey guys. What's up…?" I asked slowly seeing their pinched expressions. Jake tried to smile at me from across the table but failed.

"Hey Mel. How's your day been so far?" Quil asked; his voice strained. I frowned at their expressions.

"Where's Seth?" I asked ignoring Quil's question. The guys tensed up even more, if that was possible, and looked away from me. I glared at them and stood up.

"Fine. If you don't want to tell me where he is, I'll go find him myself." I said as I stormed away from their table. I knew Seth was here because I saw his car outside in the parking lot.

I searched the school for most of the lunch hour and finally found him in the math wing, with Mrs. Peterson, the new Algebra 2 Trig teacher. But what I found was utterly heartbreaking.

There was 16 year old Seth Clearwater, kissing his 28 year old, married math teacher with a passion that I had never seen before; not even in the movies.

I covered my mouth with my hand to stifle my gasp and ran away down the hall, tears silently streaming down my face.

I ran outside to my car but as soon as I walked out of the front doors, the sky opened up and rain poured down on me.

The sky cried with me that night.

It had been four days since I saw Seth kissing Mrs. Peterson and it was now Monday morning. I hadn't gone to school on Friday and had avoided the whole pack all weekend long.

I was making my way the up the stairs to the front doors when I heard _his_ voice calling my name from afar. I stopped on instinct but didn't turn around to face him. My once shiny, healthy hair hung in limp strands around my face and my once vibrant hazel eyes were dead.

Seth ran up to me and slung an arm around my shoulders.

"How's it goin, Mel? What's up." He asked, expecting me to respond with my normal banter; but I didn't.

"It's goin okay I guess. Nothings going on really." I replied shrugging out from under his arm. Seth frowned but didn't dwell on it.

"So are you coming to the bonfire tonight? We're going to tell Mira the legends and see if she believes them."

I looked up at him confused.

"Who's Mira?"

Seth looked at me like I was stupid then laughed and shook his head.

"Mrs. Peterson. We're going to tell her the legends."

I was still confused on _why_ we were telling her the legends. She wasn't related to anybody in the pack and nobody was imprinted on her. Right?

"Why are we telling her the legends?" I asked voicing my confusion. Seth fidgeted away from me slightly as if he were uncomfortable with me being that close.

"Well…um you see…." He stuttered, trying to tell me why. My eyes widened as I quickly put the pieces together. I stopped walking and stared at him. We were the only ones left in the hall now.

"You imprinted on her." It was more of a statement than a question. Seth turned pink and nodded his head yes. I stared at him in disbelief and then mustered up a small tight smile that didn't reach my eyes.

"Well…that's great. But isn't she married with a kid?" I asked at length.

Seth's face fell and he nodded his head yes again. I sighed and grabbed his hand rubbing soothing circles on the back of his palm with my thumb. I wasn't happy with the situation in the slightest but I was going to do my best to act like the supportive best friend, though it was silently killing me inside to see the man that I loved fall head over heels in love with another woman that was happily married with a child.

"It'll be okay Seth. It'll all work itself out."

Seth looked up at me and smiled, enveloping me in a hug. I sighed and snuggled into his chest, knowing that this would probably be the last time that I would stand here.

It's been several months now and Mrs. Peterson, or Mira as everyone in the pack called her, was officially a part of the La Push Pack. Seth and she weren't involved romantically no matter how bad he wanted to be. I was glad for that.

I had been trying to distance myself over the past months but it hadn't been working very well seeing as Seth still wanted to be a part of my life and thought that I was on his side in the whole matter of his imprinting on his married teacher.

I dutifully played my role as the supportive best friend, though every time I saw him with her or heard him talk about how wonderful she was, I died more and more inside. I had become a husk of the girl that I used to be. Everyone but Seth saw it, and he was supposed to be my best friend.

I sighed as I gazed out of my window; staring out at the rain that pounded against my window, chilling the glass to the point that fog was forming on the edges of the glass. I sighed again as my thoughts wandered to Seth. He was probably at Mira's house right now joking with her husband and playing with her two year old son, Chase, and having a nice time.

I sighed, once again contemplating suicide; one of the many times that I had done so over the last month. I groaned and laid my head against the cold glass. I closed my eyes then stood up and walked out of my house and to my car, not bothering with a coat or an umbrella.

I wouldn't need either for what I was about to do.

The rain was still pouring; the wind battering my body as I stood at the edge of the tallest cliff in La Push.

I gazed out to sea, letting my mind wander; never letting it dwell on what I was about to do. Finally I took the last breath that I would ever take again and let my body fall over the edge of the cliff.

As I fell I thought that I faintly heard _his_ voice scream my name on the wind. But I dismissed it and let my mind wander through memories of happier times as my body fell closer to the freezing water with each passing second.

I thought back on the day that I first met _him_. It was the first day of kindergarten. We became best friends that day and were inseparable ever since.

My mind wandered back to when I was twelve and my first boyfriend broke my heart. _He _had gone to the boys' house and beat him up because _I _had broken up with the boy; not because he had broken up with me.

A faint smile was on my face when I thought about my fourteenth birthday, when _he_ gave me my first kiss. It had been the best day of my life and I had been so happy. That was the day that I realized that I loved him; and for two years after I had hidden my feelings waiting for the right time to tell him. But I guess that day never did nor will it ever come.

"I love you." Was the last thing I said, as my body finally hit the water.

The freezing ocean water was the last thing I felt and the realization that I was going to die was the last thought that passed through my oxygen starved mind.

White light. That's all that I could see. It was blinding and terrifying. Wherever I was smelled sterile and I could feel myself wrinkle my nose in disgust and I could feel the rustle of scratchy linens as I shifted.

Why was I feeling linens? Why did the room smell sterile? And what was that irritating beeping noise that went in time with my heart beat?

That's when I realized, I was still alive. Some how I had survived the fall off the steep cliff face and someone had found me and brought me here, to the hospital.

I groaned quietly as I shifted my body again, and I was suddenly aware of a very intense heat in my hand. That heat could only be produced by one race of people, and of them, I knew exactly who was holding my hand.

I silently shifted my head towards him and sighed in relief as I saw that he was asleep and had not been awoken by my movements. I gazed at him with tears brimming in my eyes and I looked back up at the ceiling as I let them fall silently.

"You know he hasn't left your side since you were taken out of the ER. He's the one that saved you. He jumped right in the water after you and pulled you to shore. You were already unconscious though."

I looked at the door as I heard the feminine voice speak. There in the doorway stood Mrs. Peterson; the source of all of my relationship problems.

I stared at her with blank dead eyes, wishing that I could be angry with her and blame her for why I was in the hospital but I couldn't. Simply because she wasn't at fault; I was. I sighed quietly and lifted my free hand limply signaling for her to come in. She walked over to my other side and sat down in the chair there.

For almost an hour we sat in silence. Finally she broke the silence.

"He's a good kid. He deserves someone that can love him the way he needs to be loved. He doesn't need someone that's wrapped up in their own life and self. He needs someone that's not selfish and is willing to take the backseat to make him happy."

As she was speaking I couldn't help but feel like she was taking a slight dig at me; saying that I didn't deserve him. She glanced down at me and saw the feeble glare on my face and she chuckled dryly.

"I wasn't talking about you; I was speaking of myself."

I looked at her slightly puzzled but staid quiet allowing her to continue.

"This whole time he's been purely dedicated to making me happy; hoping that I would love him. And I let him. It was bad at first; I wanted him to go back to being with you but then I heard the legends and was told of the extent an imprint was willing to go for his imprintee and what she meant to him.

"I jumped on the chance to have someone else help me and my husband. I never had any intention of cheating on my husband and having an affair with him, though. I can't truthfully say that I didn't enjoy his kiss, however."

I looked away from her, knowing full well how addictive his kiss could be. She continued speaking ignoring my slight discomfort.

"I only ever allowed him to kiss me that once, you know. I knew how you felt about him. But I selfishly kept him to myself; not pushing too hard for him to go back and hang out with you or the rest of his pack.

"I never thought that I would love him, but I do."

I stopped breathing at her words and the heart monitor flickered and flat lined for a moment as my heart temporarily stopped beating. Mrs. Peterson looked at it worriedly and then at me placing a supposedly comforting hand on my arm. Her touch only served to hurt me further, but I did start breathing again and my heart continued beating. She removed her hand and continued speaking; more aware of how her words could affect me.

"Like I said, I never thought that I could love him, but I do. But it's a different love than what you have for him. He's like a little brother to me. I love him as a sister would love her brother. And because of that sisterly love, I want him to be happy. So I'm asking you to take care of him and be his light when I am gone. My husband was transferred to North Carolina and we are moving in two days." She finally looked down at me.

"Please love him as hard and deeply as you can. He deserves someone as selfless and kind hearted as you. You're a beautiful, intelligent and talented girl, Erameldan. Seth deserves someone like you and you deserve someone like him."

She got up to leave then. She stopped when she was at the door; her hand on the knob.

"Please tell him that I will never forget him and that I know that'll he'll be happy with you." With that she left, never looking back to see if I said that I would.

I never told him what she said.

It's been six months since my attempted suicide and six months since Mrs. Peterson moved to North Carolina. I never told Seth where she went or why.

Those first few months of recovery were hard. I had to go to therapy for 5 of the 6 months after I was released from the hospital. Seth went every where with me; not letting me out of his sight for fear of me going suicidal again.

It was raining again today; and I was back at the same cliff that I had jumped off; trying to kill myself.

Once again the wind and rain battered my body as I stood at the cliffs edge watching the angry gray clouds of the storm. I faintly heard someone screaming my name, panicked.

I turned around to face Seth as he finally made his way up the cliff and stood ten feet in front of me. I smiled at him, faintly. I took a few steps closer to him; showing him that I wasn't trying to kill myself.

"I'm not going to jump Seth. I just came here to think." I said. I saw him sigh in relief, then he held his hand out to me, silently asking me to go with him. I walked the remaining distance between us; accepting his hand.

We walked through the forest for quite some time before we stopped in a clearing, the ground surprisingly dry under our feet. It was if the rain had never touched the earth here. We walked to the middle of the clearing and stopped; letting the light drizzle of rain fall down on us.

We stood side by for a while then Seth turned towards me.

"Why?"

I knew why he was asking, and I knew what I was going to tell him.

"Because she made you happy." I left off the '_and I didn't'._

He stared at me; incredulity present in his eyes.

"You thought that by ending your life that I would be happy?"

I shrugged in reply, not feeling like answering verbally.

Seth clenched his teeth and grabbed my shoulders turning me to face him. He crushed me into a hug and held me close; smothering his face in my wet hair.

"Never, ever think that you don't make me happy. You make me the happiest man in the world just by saying hello to me. I'm so lucky to know someone as amazing as you. Erameldan. I could never be happy without you."

I stood there motionless in his arms. It felt so good to be back there but I felt like he was lying to both me and himself. I pushed away from him, causing him to hold me at arms length.

"No, Seth. I didn't make you happy, Mira did. I was just there to help prepare you for her. You don't need me and I'm not amazing; I'm average and plain." I said not meeting his gaze.

Seth stared at me in disbelief.

"You are not plain or average, Mel. You're beautiful and talented. And I do need you. Only you can make me laugh when I'm feeling my worst. Only you can make me feel like a hero when I help you with the smallest of things. And only you give me butterflies when you look at me. No one else can make me feel like trying my hardest to give them the world. Can't you see? It's only you."

I had no time to reply, because as soon as he had finished speaking, his lips were on mine. We moved in sync and by the time that we came up for air, my hands were tangled in his hair and his arms were around my waist. I sighed in contentment and rested my head on his bare chest.

"It's only you too, Seth."

696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

Wow. I don't know about you all but the message behind my story was touching to me. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Reviews would be nice, especially since you all know that I LOVE feedback and constructive criticism.

-xlostinmyownworldx


End file.
